


Need A Hug

by VixxFixxion



Category: STARLIGHT - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixxFixxion/pseuds/VixxFixxion
Summary: Taekwoon just won't say what he fucking wants





	Need A Hug

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the picture of leo and ken hanging out in ravi's dressing room during his real live/rookbook concert on the last night

Taekwoon watched their stylist move away after she had taken their photo for the social media updates during Ravi’s latest concert. He and Jaehwan were hanging out backstage waiting for the second half to get started. He stared for a moment as she sent off the pictures to one of three managers who handled their social media presence as Rovixx, on a daily basis.

 

“Aren’t you cold in that little shirt?” she asked, shaking her head. He didn’t answer, knowing she was just filling the silence.

 

“Rabbits or mice?” she murmured, looking up briefly to see if they had any opinion on the matter. Taekwoon stared impassively back at her.

 

“Who cares, right?” she smiled, nodding to herself. She was right. It didn’t matter what animal it was, it would be cute. She chose the filter and sent off the pics.

 

“Mice in glasses,” she announced, packing away her phone and waving goodbye to them both. “I’m watching from the pen today, wish me luck!”

 

She left, letting the door to the dressing room shut softly behind her.

 

Taekwoon felt Jaehwan slump a little more into him, and he could see his chin jutting as he seemed to sulk into his chest. His head was sinking deeper into the crook of his armpit, and any minute Jyannie would slip past and be under his arm, head on the seat.

 

He tried to shift, to bring him back up a little, but only managed to put him in an unwieldy headlock.

 

Jaehwan moved impatiently, turning his head to give him an angry glare.

 

“What the fuck are you doing? You’re gonna pull my neck out!”

 

Taekwoon looked at him, a small smirk on his lips.

 

“Sorry, I thought you might be uncomfortable,” he smiled, looking fondly at Jaehwan’s pout.

 

Jaehwan blinked, noticing his glance, then settled back again, picking at his fingernails, one elbow jabbing into the softer part of Taekwoon’s belly.

 

Taekwoon relaxed, letting his head drop back onto the low back of the settee they were on. They had fallen into each other on the seat, and were at the bottom of a sunken foam expanse which had them resting long and lean against each other for the better part of the stage break after Wonsik’s first half of the concert.

 

Wonsik had come in with a flurry of excitement, and they had cooed over him as he mopped his brow, changed and rushed off again, all his dancers and the crew wafting after him in his wake.

 

Taekwoon felt exhausted just watching it all, and let himself feel the comfort of his breaths extending his side against Jaehwan’s warm back, finding contentment in their deadweight lean against each other on the couch.

 

Weeks of touring interspersed with his daily general schedules of university, training and vocal conditioning sessions had numbed his consciousness a little. Time was being drawn out into little, infinitesimal units of singing, reading and staring into space on the way to more rehearsals.

 

He sighed, sensing Jaehwan relax into his sigh as well.

 

“I miss Hakyeonnie,” he murmured, leaning his head onto his arm, heavy with the weight of a hundred same thoughts, thought over and over again.

 

He felt Jaehwan nod, and continue to nod thoughtfully as he picked at his nails.

 

“It’s only been a few weeks, I’m sure he is too busy and tired to be thinking of us,” Jaehwan said, slowly, thoughtfully.

 

Taekwoon listened, even though he knew the end of the sentence, even though Jaehwan’s sombre speaking style was always slow, stilted and revealed what he meant to say before he actually finished saying it. He seemed to chew over what he was saying, sometimes smacking his lips in the middle of it, and his little boy face would be incongruously cute as his voice spoke with that drawn out style that reeked of confidence that no matter how long he took, people were listening.

 

And Taekwoon liked to hear him out, liked to nod, sometimes too fast and impatient, but always listening, until he finished saying his very last word.

 

“I wish he would think first before he started talking,” Hakyeon had once confided in him behind a hand held up to his mouth, as if to cover the impropriety of talking about Jaehwan behind his back.

 

It wasn’t because Jaehwan would say something wrong, it was because what he was trying to day became obvious before he finished saying it.

 

“How do you sit there just waiting for him to finish?”

 

“He looks cute, thinking and all that,” Taekwoon said.

 

“He knows you’re a pushover.”

 

“I’m not a pushover if I like it.”

 

Taekwoon sighed, feeling his breath heat the air between his lips and Jaehwan’s nape, now close because he was leaning over the back of the couch behind him. He closed his eyes, remembering the night he had said goodbye to Hakyeon.

 

They had already spoken much about matters that Hakyeon wanted to deal with before leaving, including what they planned to do once their service was over. There was only a tiny window of opportunity to appear as a whole group together as soon as Taekwoon returned, but before Jaehwan would be due to enlist.

 

During the time between Hakyeon’s return and Taekwoon’s return, Hakyeon had wanted carte blanche to plan something with the boys without Taekwoon’s involvement so that they could hit the ground running with a plan in place as soon as Taekwoon returned - which Taekwoon agreed to wholeheartedly.

 

Their goodbye had come upon them suddenly, just as he had realised that he would be away on that last weekend before Hakyeon left, and that various appointments and clashes of schedule meant that the next morning would be the last they would see each other, and even then, that would be at a schedule with the others.

 

Alone for a moment in the hallway as Hakyeon was leaving with the last of the evening’s meal in a little baggy in his hand, they had realised this and shared a panicked hug. It was rushed, and they were both trying too hard to make it meaningful. But they were tired and had been talking for hours, and the usual dreariness of their lack of time and missing moments of true communication threatened to make that moment pass without note, as if their goodbye could be rendered meaningless for being almost an afterthought.

 

But then, as they had slipped apart and Hakyeon was finally shuffling towards the door, he turned and looked at him for a moment and told him he loved him, and was proud of him, and proud of them all.

 

He didn’t cry then, because Hakyeon was out of the door straight after, smiling and waving without looking at him as he left their dorm.

 

But now, in the empty dressing room save for them, in the silent left by everyone leaving to go onstage, and in the slightly sad sense that Wonsik was performing all alone while they sat morosely in the back, Taekwoon felt the tears prickle at his eyes, as he lay slumped against the black pleather of the all-too-familiar dressing room’s settee, with surly Jaehwan laying against him.

 

“Taekwoonnie Hyung, are you comfortable back there?” he felt Jaewhan shift, sitting up so that he could turn to look back at him. Taekwoon stared at his fingertips at the end of his hand, his cheek resting against his inner arm as it lay facing up along the back of the sofa.

 

“Hyung,” he could hear a tentative tenderness in Jaehwan’s voice. He sat up completely to turn to face Taekwoon, their knees knocking. Taekwoon kept his eyes glued to his hand, his fingertips playing in the air, imagining they were fleshy fronds of a sea anemone waving in water. His vision was blurring with tears that were welling up, and he tried to blink them away, but they kept on coming.

 

Jaehwan didn’t often have to see to anyone in distress. Hakyeon was usually too quick to step in before needed to. He stared at Taekwoon, his mouth downturned and serious.

 

Taekwoon looked at him, causing the pooled tears in his eyes to spill and run onto his arm and the sofa.

 

They stared at each other for a few moments, Taekwoon unable to verbalise the longing he was feeling for his missing best friend, and Jaehwan letting the awkwardness of their silent communication slip away from him. His eyes, always so expressive, softened, and looked to Taekwoon to be so incredibly pretty in their concern.

 

He watched as Jaehwan leaned forward slowly, one hand interlacing with his outstretched fingers along the back of the couch. He raised his head, thinking Jaehwan meant to lift him up into an upright position, then realised that Jaehwan was still moving in.

He blinked as he realised he was coming too close, but said nothing as he shifted so that their knees weren’t in their way and holding them apart.

 

A little bit like the way he liked to talk, slowly, thoughtfully, with the end in sight but in such a way that Taekwoon wanted to wait it through to the end, Jaehwan put his knee on the couch so that he could lift himself closer, and put his other hand on the back of the couch, behind Taekwoon’s shoulder.

 

Taekwoon, stared up at Jaehwan as he leaned in, his eyes deep and liquid with concern.

 

“Can I hold you?” he whispered, his gaze never wavering.

 

Taekwoon nodded, his heart fluttering with gratitude. He had a need, a deep need to hold someone in his arms, and it seemed like Jaehwan understood that in this moment, or by some happy confluence of thought, had managed to articulate it when Taekwoon couldn’t.

 

As Jaehwan’s long sinewy arms slowly enveloped him, it seemed as if they fit so nicely, just so, just right, their elbows and joints and chests closing together like doors into jambs and lids onto chests. He felt a breath bubble up out of him, and with it a sob and tears and the gasp of a long-held exhalation of despair.

 

He closed his eyes as Jaehwan finally locked him in his warm embrace, putting his head in the crook of his neck as he sobbed through his tears softly. He could feel Jaehwan’s nose against his skin as he rocked him gently, and waited for him to stop crying.

 

He felt a yearning that he had long held onto quietly, something physical that he never was able to act upon, something that would emerge a little when he got drunk or when he felt soothed and relaxed, or even when he was rough-housing with the boys on camera or off. The need to hold, not just the hands or in a hug, but the need for en emotional physical touch that assuaged an emptiness that he could physically feel, a void that lay between his arms and heart and in his neck and sometimes between his legs. He would hug a pillow with his whole body in his sleep and realise that until he had put the pillow between his legs and arms, the space there had felt empty all day, all week perhaps. Not just physically empty, but somehow, emotionally empty, there.

 

And somehow, Jaehwan, that spiny, prickly little sulking thing a few moments ago, had responded to his tears with this momentous reach for him.

 

He gasped, his sobs turning into hiccups interspersed with soft vocal huffs that he was sure Jaehwan could feel through the skin at his throat. He reached up to wipe his tears, feeling a little embarrassed by the intensity of his feelings.

 

He felt Jaehwan pull away a little, the tip of his nose trailing along his jaw before he pulled back. The sensation made him shiver, and he couldn’t help himself arching his back as he sighed.

 

Jaehwan caught the end of his gasp, and his eyes widened as he looked at Taekwoon’s mouth, red from crying, and open and breathy.

 

He put a hand on Taekwoon’s chest, letting it push up his neck until his long fingers reached his earlobe, and his thumb lay just under the corner of his lip.

 

“This isn’t about missing Hakyeon still, is it?”

 

Taekwoon closed his eyes, his mouth turning down at the corners as he felt a fresh emotion coursing through him. It wasn’t only about Hakyeon. Hakyeon had always been physical with everyone, but he had never crossed this line further than what they were all comfortable with.

 

How was Jaehwan-?

 

“Tell me what is making you cry.”

 

“I… I-“ Taekwoon couldn’t articulate what he was feeling. Jaehwan’s hand on his neck and his fingers stroking his earlobe were distracting, sending tiny thrills of sensation down along his back. He realised that he was also stroking his cheek, near the corner of his mouth, and it seemed to him as though he needed to respond to that touch.

 

He let his eyes flutter open to see Jaehwan’s gaze, hard and frowning, trained on his own mouth, and he involuntarily licked his lips. Dimly, he saw Jaehwan swallow in reaction, and he felt his breath slow as he looked into Jaehwan’s eyes, whose eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, his full lips slightly open and downturned at the corners. He looked angry, maybe disappointed. It made Taekwoon’s heart skip a beat, and he felt his cock stiffen so hard he almost groaned.

 

Until that moment, he hadn’t really understood what was happening between them. He had only thought that he needed a hug, was homesick for Hakyeon, or felt lonely.

 

Now he could see that there was a void here to fill, and that Jaehwan had noticed, and seemed like the one to fill it.

 

He felt Jaehwan’s thumb stroke his lip, pushing toward the centre, then resting lightly there, where he waited, his breath loud and even.

 

His eyes still locked with Jaehwan’s, Taekwoon opened his mouth, slowly, feeling that thumb shift, closer to the middle, closer to his tongue - and as he felt it move inside, he took it into his mouth andswallowed it, looking straight into Jaehwan’s eyes through new tears, his brows in a small frown as he sucked on it, his tongue thick in his mouth.

 

Jaehwan’s eyes widened and deepened with lust, his own mouth falling open as he watched Taekwoon sucking on him, whose teary face was a mess whilst his eyes held an expression, an agony, of need. Jaehwan felt that need calling for him, drawing him in with its intensity. The sensation of having his thumb enveloped by the hot wetness of Taekwoon’s mouth was making him hard, and his cock pulsed in his pants as he felt the pull of Taekwoon’s mouth on him again and again.

 

Taekwoon was suckling on him, and getting comfort from doing it, pulling deep on his thumb and reaching up with both hands to grab his wrist and hold his hand there.

 

Fuck, if that didn’t make Jaehwan want to come in his pants. Taekwoon sucking on him hungry like he was getting milk out of a bottle.

 

Finally, Taekwoon let go with a slurp, his tongue sliding out to lick between Jaehwan’s thumb and fingers and then up the length of his forefinger, before he swallowed two fingers into his mouth, his eyes finally closing again in pleasure. His breaths were shallow, as if he was trying not to let them spill over into sobs, and Jaehwan realised he was actually breathless with lust.

 

“You need it. You need to be touched.”

 

Jaehwan was as surprised by his own words as Taekwoon seemed to be, and he could see he had hit a nerve. But then Taekwoon’s eyebrows knitted into a deeper frown, and he moaned as he let go of Jaehwan’s fingers, turning away. Jaehwan grabbed his jaw and turned his head to face him.

 

He pressed his mouth to his, a chaste, cool meeting of hot lips, before nosing up the length of Taekwoon’s fine nose, his breath heating his skin as he did.

 

“Tell me,” he whispered into his mouth, waiting, then drawing meandering lines across his cheek with the tip of his nose, down close to his mouth, near his ear. He could feel Taekwoon shudder under his featherlight touch.

 

“Tell me what you need.”

 

At that, Taekwoon sobbed, and Jaehwan was on him, holding him close as he buried his nose in Taekwoon’s hair, a hand coming up to grab a fistful of it.

 

“It’s not even me, is it? You just want to be touched. Will just anyone do?” Taekwoon whimpered, fresh tears falling.

 

As he spoke, the urge to thrust against him, to grind up against him, to fuck into him, caught him off guard, and he lay himself almost all across him, his hand still in his hair, forcing him to turn his head as he kissed him hard, and hot.

 

The flat of his tongue in Taekwoon’s mouth as he kissed him sloppy, til Taekwoon was sucking on his tongue and moaning through his sobs, made him feel like he could eat him, eat up his essence or drink him or swallow him up, and he only thought for a moment, where had all this heat come from, before he growled and pulled back, to glare at Taekwoon as if he had made him lose all his control.

 

Well, Jaehwan thought, he had.

 

Taekwoon, even in tears and red-mouthed, looked beautiful and ready to be taken, wanting to be needed, something, whatever it was that he seemed to want so badly. Jaehwan could feel his heart in his mouth. He wanted to swallow it down, and with it, Taekwoon’s cock and cum.

 

He let go of Taekwoon’s hair, let his hand slide down his front, slowly, till he reached the button of his jeans. They both looked down at it.

 

“Let me touch you. I want you to come in my hands.” He looked up at Taekwoon, whose eyes had glazed over at his words. “In my mouth if you’d let me.”

 

“Fuck, Jyannie, what the fuck,” Taekwoon whispered, his eyes still wet, the look in them, still, despairing. Jaehwan could feel some conflict within him, but he couldn’t tell if it was just reticence or a hidden disgust.

 

Perhaps he had misread the situation.

 

“Did I get this all wrong? Is this about Hakyeon after all?” He moved his hand away, but Taekwoon caught it, and brought it up to his chest between them.

 

Taekwoon shook his head, his mouth opening as if he wanted to speak, but thought the better of it. His action brought Jaehwan closer, til their foreheads met and he could feel the little sweet puffs of breath coming from Taekwoon’s mouth.

 

“I miss him, but this is not about him,” Taekwoon breathed, suddenly, softly, kissing him once.

 

“Can we just…” he started, but before he finished his own sentence, he was kissing Jaehwan again. Jaehwan, surprised because he thought they were slowing, stopping, found himself being kissed so sweetly, that tongue soft and wet and hot, but gentle and searching and delicate, with Taekwoon’s hands letting go of his and slowly stroking their way across his body into another hug.

 

Taekwoon’s kiss was coaxing, slowly building, but it was unrushed, and made Jaewhan feel like he was being tasted. He tongue was like a cat’s, lapping and feeling and comforting, and Jaehwan was, for want of a better word, charmed.

 

He had thought that what Taekwoon wanted was to hold, kiss and comfort.

 

But he realised now that what Taekwoon was in need of being held, caressed and kissed. Fucked. All the touchy, clingy behaviour that he sometimes exhibited, all the neck gripping and hand holding… Taekwoon wanted to give, more than receive.

 

“Hyung…” Jaehwan broke the kiss, his lips throbbing from the attentions of Taekwoon’s tongue, his breath a little more languid, but still heated.

 

“Jyannie.” Taekwoon seemed less overwrought now, comfortable, perhaps. Grounded. He gazed at him almost lazily from under heavy eyelids, his mouth lax as he waited.

 

“Tell me what you need,” he said again, and he noted with satisfaction, Taekwoon’s desire spark in his eyes.

 

“Jyannie,” he whispered, his voice catching in his throat as he hugged him again, burying his face into Jaehwan’s chest.

 

“What is it? Say it, Hyung, it’s just me,” Jaehwan frowned, sensing again that something was holding Taekwoon back.

 

“You don’t wanna stop, right, you want to keep going?” He felt Taekwoon nod into his chest. Jaehwan felt himself softening, relaxing. How gentle, morose and sensitive his hyung was. He smiled to himself.

 

“You liked it when I hugged you. You liked it when I kissed you.” Jaehwan felt Taekwoon nodding. He thought of what else they did, and felt another sharp spike of arousal when he thought of Taekwoon’s mouth pursing over his thumb as he held onto his arm to make sure he could suck on him good.

 

His voice dropped to a harsh whisper as he gasped, “You liked it when you sucked on me like you had my dick in your mouth.”

 

Taekwoon inhaled sharply, pulling Jaehwan into his lap and grinding up into his crotch. He could feel his hard cock in his pants, and for a wild moment, they ground against each other desperately, Taekwoon’s little gasps interspersed with tight, strained groans. He looked down to see his eyes were clenched shut, his mouth a grimace as he held him tight, and the moment he opened his eyes to look up pleadingly into his, Jaehwan moaned, clamping his mouth over his and kissing him like he meant to eat him alive.

 

The friction of their frenzied humping was so fucking hot, he could feel himself getting wet from the precum that was making him feel like his dick was already inside Taekwoon. For the second time, he broke their kiss to catch his breath and look at Taekwoon curiously.

 

“I’ve never come from violent hugging before, hyung,” he breathed sarcastically. He felt Taekwoon’s hands rub down over his ass and clamp down on each rounded side of it. He was pulling Jaehwan’s hips into him, as hard as he could at that angle.

 

Taekwoon dropped his gaze, trying to catch his breath. He looked doggedly down between them where their hips met, and his eyes widened when he realised that Jaehwan’s cock was so hard it was peeking out of the top of his jeans. His mouth fell open, his jaw jutting as he practically salivated, staring at it.

 

Jaehwan sensed the timing was right for a good question, and his conviction was strengthened by a great desire to come, hard. He ground his hips, feeling his cock sliding against the wet fabric of his jeans, and beyond that, Taekwoon’s cock, jutting against his, motherfucking hard.

 

“Tell me what you need, let me give it to you.” Then, he thought the better of it as he saw Taekwoon look up at him.

 

“Or why don’t you drink up my cock, hmm?” His voice dissolved into a growl as he saw Taekwoon’s eyes roll into the back of his head, his jaw falling open with a low moan, before some barrier seemed to fall away and he was blabbering softly.

 

“Jyannie, shit, you’re gonna make me come. Jyannie please, please let me suck your cock, oh… please fuck me, fuck. Fuck! Oh, fuck, Jyannie, ughhh!”

 

Jaehwan pulled away, scrambling up to put his feet on either side of Taekwoon’s hips as he stood over him, and thrusting his half-out cock at his face.

 

Taekwoon pulled on his jeans, then pulled on his hips so that his cock slid messily into his mouth, his hot, thick tongue roughing up the underside of his dick, triggering that welcome, pulsating convulsion that began deep in his groin, down in his asshole and made his balls contract and made him come, bucking so hard he felt like he was going to fuck Taekwoon’s mouth through till he reached the back of his head.

 

Taekwoon was screaming with his mouth closed around his cock as he came in his pants, his legs involuntarily lifting off the floor, planting his feet on the couch in a wide squat, as he ground his hips into the air, fucking his cock against the pressure of his tight jeans. He let go of Jaehwan’s cock slightly, keening as he tried to keep mouthing at it, his own climax so forceful his hips were still thrusting weakly as he began fading, his tired eyes from crying closing and his hands clutching ineffectively at Jaehwan’s ass and thighs.

 

Jaehwan cried, out, groaning, straining, his eyes wide as he tried not to be too forceful, watching Taekwoon’s face as he came, and feeling himself empty out onto his tongue.

 

He grabbed Taekwoon’s head, his hands holding him close, gently but determinedly, until Taekwoon seemed to become aware that his dick was still in his mouth, and fuck, began licking and lapping at it softly, languidly, cleaning him off.

 

“So good… so fucking good. You like that? Did you like coming in your pants as I fucked your face?” he murmured, not knowing if Taekwoon was even listening.

 

Taekwoon gave his cock one last suck, then swallowed, his eyes opening up clear and sated, his hands, finally, still and resting on the front of his thighs.

 

“I liked coming in my pants while you fucked my face.”

 

Taekwoon sighed as Jaehwan slowly knelt so that he was straddling him, and they leaned their foreheads against each other again, Taekwoon making little licks against Jaehwan’s lips, their breaths deep and satisfied.

 

“You like using your tongue,” Jaehwan murmured, tasting himself as Taekwoon’s tongue slipped into his mouth.

 

“Thank you, Jyannie,” Taekwoon managed to mumble as he tongued and kissed him, nibbling on the corners of his full lips.

 

“I need to pee,” Jaehwan whispered, prompting longer kisses and sucking. He got the impression that Taekwoon was eating, tasting, and was holding him just so, so that he could cover every inch of his treat and consume it well.

 

“You have an oral fixation,” he said suddenly, clarity surprising him.

 

Taekwoon blinked, pausing for a moment to look at him with that kitty stare, half incomprehension and half indignation. Then he seemed to notice Jaehwan’s lips again, and he leaned forward carefully to nilbble and lick and suck.

 

Jaehwan laughed, a deep and throaty guffaw. He pulled away to get off the couch, smiling sweetly at Taekwoon as he stood, pulling his jeans up and tucking himself in carefully.

 

“Hyung, I have no qualms about being someone’s mochi. You can feast on me anytime!”

 

He twisted away as Taekwoon tried to swipe at him, then stepped back to observe his dishevelled, boneless state on the couch.

 

Suddenly they heard doors down the hallway slamming open and the raucous sound of Wonsik and the crew and dancers coming in to prepare for the encore.

 

Jaehwan smirked at Taekwoon, who eyed him in a stupor of satiety, backing away to lean against the wall just as the door swung open and the stylist came back in.

 

Taekwoon surged out of his seat, dragging his blazer over his arms as he slung it on, clutching it close around himself.

 

“Thought you said you were hot,” she said as she pulled out the make up chair to be ready for Wonsik.

 

“He was,” Jaehwan said from the wall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
